


look outside but do not see

by arieolia



Series: let's go home [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieolia/pseuds/arieolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he looked up, he'd see nothing.  Just a onslaught of raindrops as they fell as if Mother Nature was trying and failing to drown humans out.  Cloud upon grey cloud layered over and over.</p>
<p>It reminded him strongly of someone he knew.  Someone he used to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look outside but do not see

The rain fell heavily outside: the water drops large and rapid, hitting his window with force.  If he pressed his palm against the cool, misty glass, he'd feel each vibration, each drop as it was pushed down by gravity.

Instead, he stared out.  There wasn't much to see - in the distance, if he squinted, he'd be able to pick out each light in Tokyo as they flickered off.  For some, Hide would sonder.  Maybe, in that 10th floor apartment, a mother tucked her son in.  Maybe over there, in that penthouse, where the lights still shone brightly, someone was having a party.

If he looked up, he'd see nothing.  Just a onslaught of raindrops as they fell as if Mother Nature was trying and failing to drown humans out.  If somehow he managed to see through them, a dark grey haze would be all he could see for miles.  Cloud upon grey cloud layered over and over.

It reminded him strongly of someone he knew.  Someone he used to know.  Almost, his fingers reached his phone, ready to the send the hundredth text in the last week -

They rested against the black screen instead.

Hide pressed his forehead against the glass, a phone that hadn't vibrated in weeks beneath his fingers.  

Somehow, even though the glass was as cold as ice; even though water fell as if God himself had sent them in anger; even though the skies were as black as ash; the blonde couldn't but think that his heart was much, much colder and much, much darker.

He felt himself shiver and half-reminded himself to get a blanket.  If he was going to spend that night as he did many others, thinking of people he used to know, then he should do it comfortably.

Instead, he stared out.  There wasn't much to see, but he wasn't really looking out there, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a nice one from a while back. I think I like this one a bit more than the others.
> 
> (The 'i's in this font are so difficult to distinguish. I have to push my head right up to the screen to see if it's a capital or not.)
> 
> As always, I am only thirteen so please bear that in mind and tell me if there are any grammar, punctuation or spellings mistakes that you can find.


End file.
